


Your Love is My Turning Page (Where Only The Sweetest Words Remain)

by elizabethsaige



Category: Bemily - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethsaige/pseuds/elizabethsaige
Summary: mini fics of Bemily :)hope you enjoy!





	1. Thief! I can tell you've been using my soap!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :) i have other fics coming soon, but if you want to read them right now, theyre on my tumblr @elizabethsaige :)

**“Flight 231 is now boarding.”**

Emily looked at her plane ticket again for the twelfth time in the past hour, making sure she knew her flight number. The junior was flying back to Atlanta after her summer vacation. Emily decided to go back home to Ohio for the three months she had off of school to spend some much needed time with her family and friends back home.

Although it was an amazing summer, she was glad to be going back. She missed all of her Bellas, old and new. After all of the old Bellas graduated, many of them remained in Atlanta, just minutes away from Barden University. Emily had been so worried about becoming the new captain of the a cappella group once all of her old friends left, but luckily, she had the help and support of former co-captains, Beca and Chloe. The girls had stayed in Atlanta after graduation, both not quite ready to leave. The two of them found an apartment together shortly after winning the World Championship and moved in together. But a few months later, Chloe got accepted into a vet school in New York and moved out there with Fat Amy.

Surprisingly enough, Beca hated not having a roommate after living in the Bella house with so many other girls. She’d gotten so used to it, so she practically begged Emily to live with her. The younger girl, of course, said yes, having harvested a huge crush on the older girl her freshman year. Two years later, she still lived with the petite girl, and those feelings are still there, as prominent as ever. That’s another reason why she decided to get away for the summer. She couldn’t stand to live withBeca, being so close to her and not being able to share her feelings. Not being able to touch Beca. Not being able to have her.

Ultimately, she accepted that nothing was ever going to happen between them. Emily was okay with that, as much as she could be. Being Beca’s friend was enough, even though she had wished there was so much more.

She couldn’t wait to be back home, with Beca in their apartment together. The flight was estimated to land at about 11:15 p.m., and Beca so graciously offered to pick Emily up from the airport.

_”My flight lands at like 11, I think I’m just going to get an Uber from the airport. Just leave the door open for me,” Emily said, on the phone with Beca. The girl was on her way to the airport, her mom driving so she didn’t have to take a cab._

_“Oh hell no, I’ll pick you up,” Beca said. Emily smiled but was confused. “Wait, I thought you had a shift at the station.”_

_“Yeah I do, but I’m not just going to let you get in a random person’s car just to get home when I can just get you. It’s no big deal,” Beca said._

_“O-Okay, thanks, Beca,” Emily beamed._

_“No worries, Em. Call me when you land so I know you’re safe.”_

**“Flight 254 is now boarding.”**

That was Emily’s flight. She quickly grabbed her water and her carry-on and made her way to the terminal. Luckily, the line to get on the plane was short, and Emily was in her seat in no time. There was no one else in her row, so she picked the window seat and used the other two seats to sprawl out. Once the plane took off, Emily drifted away into a deep sleep.

//

Emily opened her eyes, turbulence waking her. It was dark inside the plane, the only light was from the pathway. She dug her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. 10:45. She’d be landing soon, so she decided to text Beca to see if the girl was on her way.

 **Emily:** Hey Becs, I’m going to be landing soon

 **Emily:** Just wanted to make sure you’re on your way and not still at home, asleep.

 **Emily:** It is past your bedtime after all lol

 **Beca:** Shut up, dork. I’m here, waiting for you.

 **Beca:** Can’t wait to see your face :p

Emily smiled to herself and slid her phone into the pocket of her hoodie. Soon she’d be home, with Beca. Everything will be back to normal with classes starting in 2 weeks. She couldn’t wait.

//

After finding her luggage, Emily walked to the entrance of the airport near the waiting area, looking for Beca. She walked to a row of seats and pulled out her phone to text the girl. In the middle of writing her text, she heard someone calling her name.

“Emily!”

The tall girl turned around and saw Beca standing there in her sweats, holding flowers in her hands. A smile immediately formed on both of the girl’s faces, as Emily threw down her carry-on and ran towards Beca.

Turns out running full speed toward someone who actually weighs 90 lbs isn’t the smartest idea, because Emily almost knocks Beca over, but catches her in time to wrap her arms around the petite girl’s body.

Beca reciprocated the action, squeezing Emily tightly. “I’m so glad you’re home,” Beca whispered, giving Emily one more tight squeeze before letting go. Emily looked at Beca to see that she was…crying? That, she did not expect.

Beca chuckled and reached to wipe the tears off of her cheek, but Emily beat her to it. With the pad of her thumb, she gently stroked Beca’s cheek, wiping away the water from the girl’s face. Beca grinned and looked down at her shoes.

“I’m so glad to be home,” Emily whispered back as moved her hand to life up Beca’s chin slowly.

“Um, I uh, got you these. Stacie helped me pick them out because I’m shit at this kind of stuff.” Beca handed Emily the flowers and all Emily could do is smile. Oh, how she admired this girl. It was now her turn to cry.

“I love them,” Emily said, her bottom lip trembling. She pulled Beca back into a warm hug, never wanting to let go.

“Wait a minute,” Beca said, pulling back and then leaning in to smell Emily. “You thief, I can tell you’ve been using my soap. You smell just like it.”

Emily avoided Beca’s eyes, knowing fully what she was talking about. Before leaving for her trip, Emily took Beca’s fancy soap because it reminded her of Beca. It was the small girl’s favorite, but Emily knew that she had a few backups, so taking one wasn’t a big deal.

“That was my favorite soap that cost me $45, I’ve been looking for it all summer!” Beca crossed her arms, smirking at the young girl.

“I’m sorry Beca, but it just smells so good, I couldn’t help myself,” Emily whined.

“You know, you’re lucky you’re pretty,” Beca said, rolling her eyes, as she took Emily’s hand. “C’mon, lets get you home.”


	2. Ice Cream Mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Emily make it a tradition to go out to get ice cream every Monday after class.

It started out as a one-time thing.

At least that’s what Beca told herself.

One Monday after each of their classes were done for the day, Beca and Emily were walking past a small ice cream place on campus.

“Beca, we should go get ice cream!” Exclaimed Emily. She had a look of excitement on her face. Ice cream was something Emily loved with a passion.

“Em, it’s like 20 degrees outside and you want to get ice cream?” Emily nodded her head eagerly and ran up to the little shop. Beca sighed, causing her to see her own breath on the cold November day. Emily waited for Beca to catch up before opening the door and rushing inside.

As soon as the two girls stepped in, they were overwhelmed with a smell of cinnamon. In the front of the store, tons of pastries were displayed, occupying much of the counter. To the right of it was a case full of different ice cream flavors.

“Look Beca! They have so many things!”

“You’re like a kid in a candy store,” said Beca. And she really was. Emily got excited about the most simple things in life, like ice cream, or going to the grocery store. Usually, people like that would annoy Beca, being the raincloud that she is. But Emily, well she brought out a side in her that not even Beca had seen before.

Beca kind of liked it.

Scratch that. She kind of loved it.

Emily walked over to the ice cream section, eyeing all of the different options.

“What are you going to get?” Asked Beca, looking at the menu mounted on the wall above the register. This shop had many caffeinated drinks to choose from as well.

“Oh geez, I don’t know. There are too many options!”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to come back so you can try every flavor,” Beca said with a small smile. Emily looked up at Beca and flashed that perfect smile of hers that made the senior’s legs feel like jello.

Emily continued looking at all of the flavors but eventually decided on cookie dough in a waffle cone, her favorite. Beca ordered an almond milk latte and proceeded to pay for both orders, although Emily insisted she could pay for her own.

“Don’t worry about it, I want to,” said Beca as she slid her card back into her wallet.

“Well, thank you,” Emily said, shyly. The two walked and took a seat in a small booth in the back corner.

As the two girls sat, each enjoying their treats, Emily looked all around the shop, noticing all of the different pictures hanging on the walls.

“How’s your ice cream?”

“Amazing, do you want to try?” Emily pointed her cone at Beca.

“Nah, I’m not really an ice cream kind of person,” Beca said, which made Emily gasp.

“I’m sorry, what? How can you not be an ice cream person?!” Beca chuckled and sipped her latte. “I don’t know, it’s just too cold and too sweet.”

“Okay, well I guess it makes sense that you’re so grumpy all the time. You haven’t fully appreciated ice cream for what it is,” explained Emily. All Beca could do was shake her head and smile at the girl. “I mean, your life would just be so much better if you tried to like it.”

Emily couldn’t get any cuter. Just the way she talks about ice cream makes Beca’s heart melt. She could listen to Emily talk for forever.

“You’re such a dork,” gushed Beca. The young girl rolled her eyes and continued eating her ice cream, enjoying every second of it.

//

The following week, right after their Monday classes, Beca and Emily found themselves in the same ice cream shop.

This time, Emily chose to get strawberry cheesecake, after debating whether to get that or pistachio.

“Does anyone even like the flavor pistachio?”

“Ew, probably not. It’s probably just a filer flavor. You know how in Neopolitan ice cream, they have vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry? No one actually likes strawberry, it’s just there to fill up space. That’s how it is with pistachio,” explained Beca. Emily let out a small giggle, then sighed.

“I think I could eat ice cream for every meal,” she declared.

“That’s so bad for you dude.”

“Says the girl who once ate pizza for 2 weeks straight. Talk about unhealthy.”

“Okay, it’s not that bad! You have all of the food groups in there, wheat from the crust, fruit from the pizza sauce because tomato is a fruit. Then you have dairy from the cheese, protein from the pepperoni, and then tons of veggies,” Beca explained, trying to convince Emily that pizza really is a healthy meal.

“Yeah and main food group: oil.” Clearly, the freshman was not buying it.

“Whatever.”

The two girls quietly enjoyed their treats, Beca with her usual almond milk latte. Life was pretty great.

Mondays easily became Beca’s favorite day, mainly because she got to spend every Monday night with Emily.

//

Weeks had passed and each week on Monday night, the same time, you could find Beca and Emily at the ice cream shop. It had become a tradition for the two, neither daring to break it.

Until this week. Emily was out of town for her grandmother’s birthday. Beca wanted to skip going to the ice cream shop. It wouldn’t be the same without the girl she had spent every Monday night with. Like at all. But, to keep the tradition alive, she decided to go.

She walked through the door and, like every Monday night was overwhelmed by the smell of cinnamon.

She stood in line and debated on whether or not she should get ice cream just so it would be like Emily was still here.

“One almond milk latte, please,” she told the cashier once she reached the front of the line.

“Where’s your friend?” Beca looked at the guy ringing her out. She and Emily saw him there a few times, he must have recognized Beca.

“Um, she’s out of town today,” Beca said, quietly. “You know what, can I also get a small vanilla ice cream in a cup, please?” He nodded, typing her order into the computer.

She paid and waited patiently for her drink and ice cream to be finished. Once she had her treats, she made her way to her and Emily’s spot all the way in the back.

As soon as she settled down, she took a picture of the empty booth seat across from her and sent it to Emily, letting the other girl know where she was.

**Beca:** It’s lonely here without you :(

**Emily:** You went without me??? That’s rude….:(

**Beca:** What’s rude is you leaving me here all by myself, dork.

**Beca:** I had to get ice cream to fill your place, thanks a lot ;)

The older girl snapped a picture of her ice cream and sent it to Emily.

**Emily** : You got vanilla? That’s the most boring flavor!

**Beca:** Well maybe I’m a boring person…

**Emily:** Highly doubtful, you are the most interesting person I’ve ever met :)

**Emily:** But I’m proud of you for branching out and FINALLY getting ice cream.

Beca smiled to herself. Emily was proud of her, even if she was just joking.

//

The week after Emily got back from her trip, the two girls, once again, found themselves at the ice cream shop.

This time, Emily picked black raspberry chip, and Beca decided to get vanilla again, as she enjoyed it so much last week.

“I can’t believe you got ice cream again. Who are you and what have you done with Beca?” Beca stuck her tongue out at Emily, as the younger girl giggled.

“You know, we’ve been coming here every Monday, It’s kind of like our own tradition,” Emily said, looking at Beca, who had a little bit of ice cream on her chin.

“Oh, you have a little something-,” Emily gestured to her chin.

Beca brought her hand to her face, trying to get the mess off her face, but failed to do so. “Here, let me.”

Emily reached out to Beca’s chin and wiped the ice cream off, glancing at her lips every few seconds.

“There, all better.” Beca looked into Emily’s eyes, noticing that the girl still had her hand on her chin. Emily’s hand felt warm against her skin. The young girl quickly took back her hand, looking away from Beca.

“Thanks, Em,” Beca smiled. Emily nodded slightly, taking a bite of her ice cream.

The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying their ice cream and listening to the soft music playing in the background.

“As fun as this little tradition is, would you maybe, I don’t know, want to hang out some other time? Like as a date?” Beca shifted nervously in her seat. She would usually never ask anyone out, especially someone like Emily, in fear of being rejected. But something in this moment was telling her to shoot her shot and just go for it. She fully expected Emily to laugh in her face and say no. “I mean it’s cool if you don’t want to, I ge-“

“-I’d love to go on a date with you Beca.”

“Really?” Beca couldn’t believe it.

The girl she likes, potentially loves, agreed to go on a date with her.

“Yes, really,” Emily smiled at Beca.

Man, this girl really makes Beca feel all of the feelings, and strangely, it doesn’t make Beca want to run and hide. She likes it. She likes Emily and all of the feelings she’s giving her.

“Great, then it’s a date.”

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it :)


	3. "Look at me-just breathe, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning, if you are sensitive to death, I probably wouldn't read this.

It's a known fact in the Bella's house that Beca does not like to be woken up, for ANYTHING. Sleep is a rare thing for her, so you best believe she is going to take full advantage of it when she can. It doesn't matter if the house is on fire or someone is bleeding profusely. Beca doesn't give a flying rats ass; she is going to sleep. 

But when Emily shows up next to Beca in bed, tears streaming down her face, she immediately jumps out of bed, ready to listen to the girl and help in any way she can. 

Beca reaches over to her nightstand and flicks on the light, quickly regretting is, as she squints at the sad girl. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"M-my dad got into an accident; my mom just called to tell me, but shes away on a business trip. I need to go to the hospital," Emily said, barely getting the words out. Beca rubbed her sleepy eyes, trying to get a better look at the girl. 

"Do you need me to drive you to there?" Emily nodded. The two girls climbed out of bed, Beca throwing on a sweatshirt and sweatpants before they were both down the stairs and into Beca's car. 

The car ride was silent for the most part, the only sounds coming from Emily who was trying but failing to keep her whimpering to a minimum. Beca reached over to the young girl and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers. Emily glanced at Beca. Her eyes were puffy and red, and that broke Beca's heart.

Seeing Emily upset was just about the worst thing ever. There was something so unsettling about Emily crying; she was usually so happy and bubbly. 

Beca flashed her a sad smile, which Emily returned. 

//

The two reached their destination about fifteen minutes later. As soon as the car was parked, both Beca and Emily ran into the hospital, stopping to see which room Mr. Hardon was in. 

"He is staying in room 329, but he isn't allowed visitors right now," The lady began, "you can come back another time."

"You don't understand, he's my dad," Emily said. You could just hear the worry in her voice. 

"I'm sorry Miss, but he is in surgery. You are more than welcome to stay in the waiting room until he's out."

Surgery? Emily didn't know how bad the crash was, so when she heard 'surgery,' a look of concern washed over her face. Beca put her hand on the small of Emily's back, telling her 'its okay.' 

Emily nodded. The lady pointed them to the elevator which took them to the 5th-floor waiting room. 

//

An hour had passed since the girls had arrived in the waiting room. It felt like time had been going so slow, both girls were anticipating the worst outcome. 

Beca knew how close Emily and her dad were. She remembered when she met Peter Hardon at Emily's birthday party. He seemed like a great father to Emily, talking about how he hoped that she is doing well in college and making new friends, saying how proud he was of her. Emily beamed at that, which made Beca smile. She knew how much her dad meant to the girl. 

As a tall man approached the girls, Emily stood up, Beca following. He didn't even have to say anything, the look on his face said it all.

Peter didn't make it. 

Not even having to look at Emily, Beca knew how heartbroken she was. 

And Beca was right. Sobs escaped from Emily's lips, the young girl struggling to stand up straight. Beca caught the girl before she could fall, slowly moving her back to her seat, immediately wrapping her arms around her. 

Emily's body shook with every cry that came out. Seeing Emily so broken, so fragile...God, it's like Beca's whole world stopped. She so badly wanted to take the pain away, but she knew she couldn't. Emily had just lost one of the most important people in her life.

"Shh, shh, shh," Beca whispered, rubbing soothing circle's in Emily's back, trying to calm her. 

"I-I didn't even g-get to say goodbye," Emily cried out, wrapping her arms tightly around Beca's body. At this point, Emily was gasping for air, barely able to get a breath in. She had to calm down before she passed out. 

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me-," Beca whispered, putting her hand on Emily's cheek, "-just breathe, okay?"

Emily nodded, trying to steady her breathing. Slowly, but surely, Emily was breathing normally again. 

"We got into a-a fight late last night, I yelled at h-him while he was driving home, this is probably all m-."

"Emily, don't," Beca warned. "This is NOT your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself." Beca wrapped her arms back around Emily, the two of them sitting in the middle of the waiting room, fully engrossed in each other. 

A few silent minutes had passed, Emily starting to cry again, Beca drawing circles on her back. 

Beca held Emily tightly, pressing a kiss on the girl's forehead, as they sat in the waiting room, the sound's of Emily's whimpering slowly going down.


	4. "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention"

"Beca."

"Becaaaaaaa, I'm bored."

"Becs?"

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes was all it took for Emily to start complaining about how bored she is. She and Beca were studying together. Actually, Beca was studying. Emily was 'keeping her company.' Somehow, Beca didn't realize how that would be a bad idea, considering Emily is similar to a four-year-old that needs constant entertainment and attention.

"Well then find something to do," Beca said, keeping her focus on the work in front of her. The older girl had an essay due next week, and she had barely even started it.

"But there's nothing to do!"

Beca scoffed, "Well, then go find _someone_ to do." Emily gasped and threw a pillow at Beca's head, causing the older girl to erupt in giggles.

The two sat on the bed, Beca typing away at her computer and Emily staring off into space. Finally, Emily had enough.

She scooted over to Beca and put her nose to the older girl's cheek and just sat there looking at her. Beca abruptly moved her head away.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Emily shrugged and started poking Beca's cheek.

"Okay, Emily if you don't stop, I'm going to smack you," Beca threatened, catching Emily's finger mid-poke. The young girl drew back her hand and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She then proceeded to poke the senior's side, knowing she'd get her attention that way. Beca started swatting her hand away, giggling in the process.

"I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention," Emily said, moving to poke Beca's stomach. The older girl was very ticklish there, and Emily knew it. Beca put her hand down to block the poking hand coming at her. She was trying so hard not to laugh, knowing that's what Emily wanted.

"C'mon, you know you wanna laugh," Emily teased, wiggling her fingers on Beca's stomach, making the older girl let out a squeal. She immediately covered her mouth, seeing as she'd never heard that sound before. Emily giggled and moved to try to get on top of Beca, who tried to resist it, knowing what was coming next.

Emily attacked her stomach and sides with tickles, making the older girl erupt in laughter, very loud laughter, as she kicked her legs.

"EMI-EMILY, STOPPP!!" Beca screamed, attempting to get the older girl off of her. Emily laughed, getting off of Beca and laying down beside her, both of them calming down after all of the laughing they did.

"Are you still bored?" Beca asked, turning her head to look at Emily. Emily shook her head.

"Nope, I'm fully entertained."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was cute lol :) hope you enjoyed!


	5. "This is a little weird, but… Would you kiss me and see how this chapstick tastes?"

Beca sat in the living room of the Bella house. She was the only one home, as all of the other girls were at their respective classes for the day.

  
She rarely got a chance to be at home by herself, and when she did, she cherished it.

  
So, with that, she climbed the stairs to the loft she shared with Fat Amy and sat down at her desk to start her new mix.

  
Moments later, she felt a tap on her shoulder, which caused her to nearly have a heart attack. She quickly swung around in her chair to find Emily standing there.

  
“Geez, Emily, you scared the shit outta me!” Beca took her headphone off of her ears and set them on her desk.

  
“I’m so sorry, I called up to see if anyone was home and when no one answered, I came looking for someone and found you. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Emily explained, feeling kind of guilty for scaring the older girl.

  
Beca, for many months since Emily had joined the Bellas, had been secretly crushing on the legacy. Of course, she never dared to say anything though, afraid to risk the friendship they had developed. Also, Beca was never really one to admit her feeling for anyone, so of course she wouldn’t say anything.

  
Recently, the two had begun to hang out more and more, usually ending up watching reality tv or talking about Beca’s latest mix, finding that no one ever really cared to pay that much attention to her music. No one really understood how she felt about music, except Emily, who was equally as interested in the whole production as Beca was.

  
“What’s up kid?” Beca brought both of her legs up onto the chair and sat with them crossed, Emily copying her position on the bed.

  
“Um, not much. Do you mind if I just hang out here? You can keep working on your mix, it just felt a little lonely downstairs.” Beca nodded and turned back around to her laptop, sliding her headphones back on her head.

  
//

  
A half an hour had passed and Beca could not focus on her mix, knowing that the girl she liked was just feet away on her bed. She could feel Emily’s eyes on her, burning a hole through here back.

  
“Ughhh!” Beca took her headphone off of her head and ran her fingers through her hair, careful not to rip it out from all the tangles in it. She turned in her chair to look at Emily but found that the girl was already looking at her.

  
“You alright?” Emily closed her book and set it on Beca’s nightstand.

  
Beca stood up and walked over to the bed, falling straight on her back right next to Emily. This caused the younger girl to giggle.  
Gosh, Beca could listen to that sound for forever.

  
“I’ll take that as a no,” Emily uttered. Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out her brand new pineapple and coconut chapstick and smoothed it over her lips.

  
“I just…can’t figure out where I wanna go with this mix, I feel like it’s so bad already and I barely have any of it done,” spoke Beca, her voice filled with frustration. Emily sat up beside the girl and put her hand on her knee.

  
“I’m sure its not bad, all of your mixes are amazing. Way better than anything I could do.”

  
Emily always knew what to say to make Beca feel good, even if it wasn’t the truth (which was rare for Emily, because she never lied.)

  
“Thanks, Em.” Beca gave Emily a small smile and sat back against her headboard.

  
Emily quickly returned the smile. The two sat there, looking at each other for a moment, just content with being with each other. There was a comfortable silence between them, and usually, Beca would say something to fill it, but not this time.

  
Emily always made Beca feel comfortable, even in the most awkward situations. Emily felt like home to Beca, like she could always be herself, not even thinking that Emily will judge her. That’s easily one of her favorite things about the girl. Not to mention how naturally beautiful she was, and God, how much she wanted to kiss her.

  
The young girl looked at Beca in the eyes and then glanced at her lips, and just for a second, Beca thought she might want to kiss her too.

  
“So, this is a little weird, but….Would you kiss me and see how this chapstick tastes?”

  
Never in a billion years did Emily think she would hear Beca say something like that, to anyone. It definitely was not something the older girl would ever say, but she felt a sudden spurt of confidence run through her body, so she took a chance.

  
“I-uh…what?”

  
“N-Nothing. Nevermind, forget it,” Beca stuttered, closing her eyes, wishing this was just a dream.

  
Emily looked at the older girl and moved her face just in front of Beca’s, fully ready to close the space between them, and just went for it.

  
Although Beca wasn’t expecting it, she immediately started kissing Emily back, their lips moving in synchronization. Emily’s lips felt soft and delicate against her own. The kiss was gentle, more gentle than any other first kiss she shared with anyone, but strangely, it was the best, it felt so right

  
Beca brought her hand to the back of Emily’s neck, pulling the young girl toward her as if there was any way the two could be closer than they already were.

  
Seconds later, the two broke the kiss and rested their foreheads on each others.

  
“Wow…” Emily whispered against Beca’s lips. The older girl smiled and gently kissed the young girl again. She never knew how much she’d like kissing Emily. Little freshman Emily, but at this moment, she knew she never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again.

  
“So? How does it taste?” Beca raised her eyebrows, smirking at the girl. Emily felt her cheek heat up, pretty sure they were a bright shade of red.

  
“Amazing,” Emily gushed, pulling Beca in for one last kiss.


	6. Proposal

It had to be perfect. Absolutely perfect.

“How the hell am I supposed to do this Bree?” Beca was currently on the phone with Aubrey Posen, former Bella captain, and friend to Beca. (It had taken years for the two to develop their friendship, but that’s a whole other ordeal that we don’t get into today). The younger girl was about to propose to the love of her life, and she had no idea how she was going to do it. None at all.

Let’s just say she was freaking out a little bit.

Okay, a lot….

“Calm yourself, would you?” Aubrey was the only person Beca could think of to call. Sure, she could have called her best friend Chloe, or maybe Fat Amy or Jessica or Ashley, but let’s face it, Beca was a hot mess and Aubrey was the only one that could talk some sense into the girl.

“I am calm! This is me being calm!” Beca was pacing around her living room, trying to come up with the perfect way to do this. “God! This has to be perfect and I can’t think of a damn way to do it! I mean, this is Emily we’re talking about. Precious Emily, amazing Emily-”

“-the love of your life, Emily?” Beca stopped her pacing and flopped face first onto the couch, only to hold herself up by her elbows.

“Yeah… I just want this night to go well, and if it doesn’t, she’s never going to marry me. She’ll just think I’m some pathetic loser,” Beca said quietly. She could hear Aubrey laughing over the phone. “I’m glad that my misery is funny to you.”

“Do you hear yourself Beca? Emily has been in love with you for how many years now? I mean personally, I don’t know what she sees in you-“

“-wow, thanks for that.”

“What I’m saying is, she is going to say yes no matter how you do it because she loves you and you love her.”

Aubrey was right. Emily has been in love with Beca since the time they recorded ‘Flashlight’ together and vise versa. 5 years later, those feelings haven’t changed. She still looked at the older girl like she held the world in her hands.

“You’re right, I guess. I’m just nervous, that’s all.” Although Beca never gets nervous, Emily brings it out in her. Just seeing the girl smiles gives Beca butterflies in her stomach, and hearing her laugh, man. That does it for the older girl.

“Don’t be. You’ll be fine. Oh, and I want to be the first person you tell when she says yes,” Aubrey said, before hanging up.

“Yes ma’am,” Beca said to herself, quietly.

//

As Emily walked into her kitchen, she heard a soft knock at the door. Confused as to who would be at her door at 10 p.m. on a Thursday, she walked over and looked through her peephole.  
A smile appeared on her face as she saw her girlfriend standing at her door, looking mighty fine in her favorite black skinny jeans and purple plaid shirt. Emily quickly opened the door, excited to see Beca.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Emily stepped aside as Beca walked into her apartment.

“Well, um, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Beca said, softly. Emily closed the door and followed Beca into the living room. The room was dark, with only a small lamp in the corner of the room illuminating the room.

“What is it?” Emily’s heart was beating out of her chest. It’s never a good thing when someone says they have to ask you something, and right now, she was thinking of the worst-case-scenario.  
She could see how nervous Beca was. The older girl was fidgeting with her hands, so Emily gently took Beca’s into her own.

“I-uh…wow this is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be,” Beca whispered, not daring to look at Emily, in fear of crying. The young girl’s eyes filled with concern.

“It’s okay, whatever it is, it’ll be okay,” Emily said, knowing what was coming. This was it. Beca was breaking up with her.

She kind of figured this day would come. People like Beca don’t date people like Emily. It was all too good to be true, and Emily promised herself she wouldn’t get too comfortable with Beca because she knew it would all come crashing down eventually. She just didn’t expect it to be 5 years later when she was so deep in love with Beca that she couldn’t imagine life without the girl.

“Emily, I…I love you, like a lot. You are actually the best person I know and-geez, this is getting cheesy,” Beca scoffed, not wanting to come across as cliche. “Sorry, I just don’t want to mess this up.”

The young girl was still so confused as to what was happening, so she led Beca to the couch and the two sat down, facing each other.

“I know I’m actually the worst at this kind of stuff, and this is not turning out how I planned, but… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Em. I want to love you and cherish you and make you feel the way that you make me feel for the rest of our lives an-“

“-oh my stars,” Emily gasped. She was not expecting this at all.

“Let me finish, please,” Beca said, as she got off the couch and slowly got on one knee. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny box with the ring that she had picked out, just for Emily.

Wide-eyed, Emily stood up, bringing her hands to her mouth. “Beca? Beca, what are you doing?” This is so not what Emily expected. She was practically jumping out of her skin. Tears started in her eyes, as she looked at her girlfriend, proposing to her.

“Emily, will you please marry me?”

“Oh my, I can’t believe this is happening,” exclaimed Emily, as she looked around the room. She had to pinch herself to see if this a dream, but to her dismay, it wasn’t. This was real life and everything she’d dreamed of and more.

Beca was kneeling, with the ring in her hands, waiting for Emily’s answer, which she kind of figured was going to be a no, judging by the way the girl was currently freaking out.

“So, I-is that a no then?” Beca slowly got up and looked at the frazzled girl. Emily glanced up at Beca, seeing the disappointment on her face.

“What? No- I mean, yes! It’s a yes! I want to marry you,” Emily said, taking Beca’s hand. Tears were running down Emily’s face now.

Beca smiled and took her thumb and wiped away the tears off Emily’s face. She glanced at the girl’s lips and gently closed the space between them. Emily’s felt her breath catch in her throat, taken back a little by the kiss. She still got butterflies every time Beca kissed her.

The two sat there for a moment, fully engrossed with each other. Then, Beca took the ring and slid it onto Emily’s finger, and intertwined their fingers. Emily gave Beca a gentle smile and kissed her once more.

“I can’t wait to be your wife,” Emily whispered against Beca’s lips. Beca smiled and placed a kiss on Emily’s forehead.

“And I can’t wait to be yours.”


	7. Emily never gets mad...

Emily never gets mad. Never.

The one occasion that the Bella’s have seen Emily mad was when Fat Amy accidentally threw away her psychology paper that the young girl had spent weeks on.

There was screaming, and a lot of it, mostly from the legacy.

Other than the one time, she rarely gets angry. She’s usually a very level-headed, rational person.

But right now, she was stressed. Finals were next week and Emily needed to get an A on her psych final. Well, she didn’t need to, but the perfectionist in her would not accept anything lower than an A-.

When Emily gets stressed, she gets snippy. It’s something she’s been trying to work on, but the more people test her patience, the harder it is to keep it under control. Trying to balance school work, Bella’s rehearsals and attempting to have a social life, while taking time to herself was deeming itself to be a difficult task for the freshman.

At this very moment, Emily locked herself in her room, trying to avoid everyone in the house so she could focus on her schoolwork. It’s very hard to get anything done around the Bella’s house when there are 9 other girls living there. They always want to hang out or go see a movie, or blast their music so loud that the neighbors come banging on their door.

(Usually, Fat Amy is to blame for that.)

The point is, Emily usually ends up studying at the campus library for hours on end, its the only place she can get some peace and quiet.

She loved the girls to death, but sometimes they make her want to drive off a cliff, and right now she was on the very edge.

//

There was a gentle knock at the door, which Emily didn’t hear at first. She was so focused on the James-Lange theory when she heard the same knock a second time.

“Em? It’s Stacie, open the door!” shouted the long legged blonde through the door. Over the past few months that Emily has been a part of the Bella’s, she and Stacie bonded a lot. They were practically sisters.

Stacie knew everything there was to know about Emily, from her family life, to her biggest fears, to her huge crush she had on the Bella’s co-captain, Beca. No one knew about Emily’s crush beside Stacie, after Emily begged her not to tell the rest of their friends. To quote Emily, she said that them knowing would “be the most embarrassing thing that could happen to me, well, aside from Beca knowing”.

Emily set her pen down in the crack of her textbook so she wouldn’t lose the page she was on, closed her book and walked to unlock the door.

An overwhelmed Stacie barged right in, ”Em, I need your help, are you busy?”.

“Um, I was but that’s okay. What’s up?”

“I need some advice. I borrowed Chloe’s favorite shirt yesterday and got a huge wine stain on it, she’s totally going to freak out on me. I’m not allowed to barrow her clothes because I always ruin them. I don’t know what to do,” explained Stacie. Emily looked at her, not really knowing what to say to her best friend. To be honest, Emily just didn’t have the time for this. She loves Stacie and usually would be open to giving her advice, but right now, there is a psych paper to be done.

“I would just tell her the truth Stace, and offer to replace the shirt. I’m sure she won’t get as mad at you if you just tell her what happened, as apposed to her finding out from someone else.”

“You’re right, I guess. Thanks Em.” Stacie stood up, walked up to the brunette and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

With that, Emily sighed and went right back to her paper.

//

Twenty minutes later, Emily was still on the same sentence she began to write after Stacie left when she heard a music coming through the cracks of her door.

“Fat Amy,” Emily thought. The young girl shook her head, trying to focus on her paper. With not even a third of it done, she was going to stay up all night to finish it.

The more she tried to focus, the louder the music got, and she couldn’t tell if it was all in her head, or if the volume was actually increasing.

Whatever it was, it was driving her insane. She slammed her book, not caring if she lost her page, and walked to her door. Her head peaked out into the hallway, and realized the music was coming from the living room.

Emily ran down the stairs and into the living room to see Fat Amy, Jessica and Ashley taking shots and dancing to…Justin Timberlake? Emily couldn’t tell and she really didn’t care.

“Hey! Can you guy turn it down?” Emily yelled, trying to get their attention.

No one herd, but Fat Amy turned around and motioned Emily to join. “Legacy! Come join us!”

“I’m trying to study, can you please turn it down?”

“Ah, don’t be a party pooper! The party is just about to begin!” Shouted Ashley, after downing a shot of tequila.

Realizing it’s no use trying to get them to turn the volume down, Emily stormed back up to her room, stopping in Beca’s room to grab a pair of noise-cancelling she had to spare.

If no one was going to turn off the music, then these were just going to have to do.

//

A few hours had passed and Emily had made little progress with her paper.

“Damn it!” She yelled, slamming her book shut (for the thousandth time). She didn’t realize anyone was standing behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Startled, she quickly swung around in her chair to find Beca with a concerned expression on her face. She scrambled the headphones off of her head and looked at the older girl.

“Sorry if I scared you but I heard you yelling and I wanted to see if you were okay,” explained Beca.

It wasn’t a normal thing that Beca would do, worry about someone else’s problems, but this was Emily. Emily who she felt comfortable with. Emily who always listened to Beca’s unnecessary rambling, without judgement. Emily who made everything seem okay for Beca, even when it wasn’t.

“I’m fine,” the younger girl said, walking past Beca and over to her bed. She took a seat at the edge and fumbled with the holes in her ripped jeans. “You don’t seem fine. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No, I said I’m fine. What I really want is for everyone to leave me alone so I can focus on this stupid paper!” As soon as she said that, she wished she could take it back. It wasn’t her intent to make it sound so harsh.

Beca slowly nodded, turned around and walked out the door, “Sorry to bother you,” she said quietly as she closed the door.

//

Sometimes, Emily messes up. She’s not perfect.

This is one of those moments.

She didn’t mean to snap at Beca, who was only trying to help. Emily knows that.

Beca probably hates her now. Considered Emily is the last person she expected to yell at her, she probably wasn’t a huge fan of legacy at the moment.

Slowly, Emily walked out of her room, with Beca’s headphones in her hand, and ascended the stairs to the loft that Beca shared with Fat Amy.

Beca was in her usual spot, sitting at her desk with her headphones on and a mix she was doing on her computer.

Emily felt so bad for being rude to Beca. She didn’t deserve it. But she didn’t even know what to say to her to make it up to Beca.

Quietly, she made her way to the desk occupied by Beca. She placed her hand on her shoulder, like Beca had done earlier to her.

The older girl slid off her large headphones and turned around in her chair.

“Did you come here to yell at me some more?” Ouch. Okay, Emily deserved that.

“Beca, I’m so sorry I yelled at you earlier. I really didn’t mean to. I’m just super stressed and I took out my frustrations on you and that was wrong and I’m sorry.”

“That wasn’t so bad,” Emily thought.

Beca looked at Emily and broke out in a smirk. It was small, but it was there.

“Don’t worry Legacy, we all get stressed sometimes. But you know you can always talk to me. I know I’m not always great with the advice, but I can listen,” offered Beca. That made Em smile. Like a lot.

“Okay, yeah, I’d like that.”

Beca stuck her arms out and Emily gladly pulled her into an embrace.

It felt good to be this close to Beca. Hugs with her were not a usually thing, and very rare when Beca herself initiated them, so Emily enjoyed every moment.

The two girls stayed holding each other for a moment, taking each other in.

“Thanks Beca,” said Emily, as she rested her head on Beca’s shoulder.

“Your welcome nerd. Now, get that cute butt of yours back into your room and study.” Beca backed out of the embrace and took a seat back at her desk. With a goofy smile, Emily walked back down the stairs, but not before stopping at the top of the stairs to steal one more look at Beca. She smiled at her with adoration.

Somedays, she wishes she could have Beca as her girlfriend. But having her as her friend was just as good.


	8. Dinner party

“I’m so over this party already, and we haven’t even left yet,” Beca mumbled as she placed the cap back on her eyeliner. Looking into the mirror, she caught a glimpse of Emily, looking stunning in her little black dress. Suddenly, her mouth felt dry…her girlfriend looked hot.

The two girls had been secretly dating each other for a month now, successfully hiding it from the rest of the Bellas. Lord knows they would freak out if they ever found out about the two of them.

“C’mon Becs, it’s not going to be that bad! I mean, I’d much rather be in bed cuddling with you, but we made a promise to go tonight and we can’t break that promise.” Beca rolled her eyes, but Emily was right. About two weeks ago, Chloe invited The Bellas to a dinner party that her parents were hosting, and all of the girls promised they’d go. Even Beca, who hated parties, but hated disappointing her best friend even more.

Unfortunately, this dinner party was happening during the couple’s usual Friday movie night. Emily, and even Beca, who disliked movies, looked forward to it every week, as it was usually the only time they had the house to themselves and didn’t have to hide their relationship from the girls.

“Damn you and your good heart,” Beca hissed playfully. “Can’t we just make up an excuse halfway through and leave? The bed is calling our names.” Beca pouted, as she jokingly reached her arm out towards Emily’s bed. This made Emily smile from ear to ear. Beca was usually so serious, but Emily brought out a goofy side to her.

The taller girl walked over to senior and wrapped her arms around her waist, looking down at Beca, admiring her features. “I guess, but just because you’re so damn cute.” At those words, Beca felt her cheek getting warmer, so she opted to hide her face in the crook of Emily’s neck.

“You can’t say those things to me or I’m going to die right here, right now,” Beca said, bashful all of a sudden. Emily bit her tongue to stop herself from smiling like a big idiot but failed. Her girlfriend was uber cute and oh so fun to tease. This night was going to be so fun…

“Let’s go, love, our friends are waiting for us,” Emily replied, still sporting a smile on her face. She took Beca’s hand into hers as they walked down to the car.

//

“Thank you guys so much for coming! This is going to be so much fun,” Chloe squealed as all of the girls sat down at the big round table. There were just enough seats to fit all of the girls, aside from Aubrey, who was away on a trip. Place cards with each girl’s names written on them sat around the table, assigning seats to everyone. Luckily, Beca and Emily were seated next to each other, with Stacie and Chloe on either side of the girls.

The waiters were making their rounds, delivering appetizers to everyone when Beca felt a hand fall on her thigh, but not just any hand; it was Emily’s. She glanced at the girl, who was involved in a conversation with Chloe and CR about an upcoming performance. Beca smiled to herself and then met eyes with Fat Amy. The blonde smiled knowingly at Beca and took a sip of her water.

“Alright ladies, a toast,” Chloe announced as she looked around at everyone with her glass of champagne in her hand.

“Oh great, another ‘Chloe’ toast,” Flo mumbled as everyone raised their glasses. Chloe went on to toast in her own ‘Chloe’ way, but Beca wasn’t listening. All she could focus on was the hand that was slowly creeping up her thigh. Her heart started pounding, nervous that if Emily’s hand got any higher, she would pounce on the tall girl right then and there. Beca shot her a look and crossed her legs, trapping Emily’s hand in between.

45 minutes grueling minutes had passed of Emily sneakily teasing Beca and she just couldn’t take it anymore.

She nodded at the younger girl, signaling that it was time to leave. The plan was that Emily was going to say she had an essay to write, and then she was going to call Beca from outside pretending to be Jesse, saying that he needed her to pick him up right now.

“So, hey guys, I hate to do this but I’m going to have to call it a night. I have a huge paper to work on that’s due Monday and if I don’t start now, I’m never going to finish,” Emily explained. All of the girls whined and begged her to stay.

“Aww Em, just stay,” Chloe said as she looked over at the girl. “you can start your paper tomorrow!”

“Yeah, c’mon Emily!”

“I’d love to, but I really can’t afford to mess this paper up. I’m sorry Chloe. It was a lovely dinner, thank you for inviting me,” Emily said, slowly getting out of her chair. Chloe nodded in understanding and reached out to give her a hug goodbye.

Emily wrapped her arms around Chloe and let go a second later. As she walked away, she turned around to look at Beca. The older girl nodded once, acknowledging her.

“What was that about?” Beca turned her head to look at Fat Amy, who was smirking at the brunette. “What? Nothing!” Beca exclaimed. She turned her attention to Stacie as she was telling a story, but felt the blonde’s eyes on her. Fat Amy knew something, and Beca didn’t have a good feeling about it.

Minutes later, Beca’s phone rang. She looked at the caller i.d., which read ‘Em’ with a little red heart next to it. Quickly, she answered the phone. “Hello? Jesse? Are yo-woah, slow down. What’s wrong? Are you okay, do you need me to get you? Okay. Okay, I’m on my way.”

“Beca? What’s going on?” Chloe looked at the brunette, confused as to what was happening.

“Jesse’s car broke down and no one else is picking up, so he called me. I’m going to get him,” Beca explained as she slid on her jacket.

“Oh, okay, well hopefully everything turns out okay,” Chloe said. Beca could hear the sadness in her voice, and yeah, she felt kind of bad. But Emily was waiting outside for her and Chloe would understand, right?

Beca nodded before walking out of the building. A silence spread out at the table before Stacie broke it. 

“They’re definitely fucking,” Stacie said once Beca was gone. Fat Amy nodded, “Oh for sure. Who knew our little short stack would go for a girl like Legacy.”

“Guys, there’s no way! Beca would tell me if she were dating anyone,” Chloe argued. Several of the girls nodded, knowing that Beca told Chloe pretty much everything. Everything except for this…  
“I never said they were dating, but they’re totally doing each other,” Stacie said, looking at Chloe. 

“Okay, we can’t talk about this anymore, that’s little Legacy you’re talking about, it’s just so wrong!” Stacie and Fat Amy shrugged and continued to have their own little side conversation about Beca and Emily. 

Meanwhile, Beca walked out of the building, looking around for Emily, only to find the young girl leaning up against Beca’s car. A smile appeared on Emily’s face once she saw her girlfriend and immediately pressed a kiss to her lips once she’d reached her.

“Took you long enough,” Emily mumbled against Beca’s lips. The small girl smiled and kissed her once more.

“Alright, let’s go home.” Finally, the two girls got into the car and drove off, with Emily’s hand cheekily sliding back onto Beca’s thigh.


	9. “Dinner’s on me if you please, please rub my back.”

“Dinner’s on me if you please, please rub my back.”

Beca loved her job at the radio station, but sitting in the same spot for hours on end had its disadvantages. She felt like someone was sitting on her spine, causing it to be in constant in pain.

It was Friday night and The Bellas, aside from Emily and Beca, decided to go out for drinks. Emily of course was too young and Beca, well, she just didn’t want to go. Typical. So, the two girls were laying on Emily’s bed, trying to decide what to eat for dinner.

“Uhhh…” Emily looked up from her laptop and at Beca, who was rubbing the back of her neck, trying to relieve some of the pain.

“Please? This job is killing my back. If you give me a message, I’ll buy you dinner,” Beca pleaded. She pushed out her bottom lip into a pout, which she never did. That was usually a Chloe or an Emily move, but never Beca.

Quite frankly, Emily found it cute. She closed her laptop and motioned for Beca to lay on her stomach.

“Uh, do you want me to like, take my shirt off, or…?”

Emily hesitated for a second and then cleared her throat, “Whatever feels most comfortable for you.”

Beca slowly slid her graphic t-shirt off, revealing her black lacy bra. Emily tried to look away, feeling like she was looking at something she shouldn’t look at, but she couldn’t help herself.

The older girl then positioned herself down on her stomach, as told, and laid her hands down at her sides.

The tall girl carefully climbed on top of Beca, trying not to crush the petite girl.

The two had never been this close, physically and metaphorically speaking. Beca usually didn’t ask for stuff like this, especially not from the legacy, but this was her last resort. Emily had to admit, this felt VERY awkward. She normally had no problem giving out massages, but this one felt different. Maybe it was because she had a major crush on the senior, or maybe it was because this particular senior was usually so closed off in the ‘affection’ department.

“Okay, just close your eyes and relax,” Emily said, quietly, trying to make this as comfortable for Beca as possible. She slowly took her shaking hand and placed it on Beca’s shoulder by her neck and lightly digging her thumbs in by her shoulder blade.

Beca let out a long sigh, signaling to Emily that what she was doing felt great. She immediately felt Beca relax under her hands. She continued massaging the spot for a moment, then traveled her hand down to Beca’s lower back. She then proceeded to work out the knot that was resting on Beca’s right side of her lower back. A low groan escaped from Beca’s mouth, causing Emily to grin slightly.

Emily worked on the knot gingerly, yet firmly, and then moved to the other side. Her fingertips slightly brushed over Beca’s side, which made the small girl jerk, letting out a small squeak.

“Oh? What was that?” Emily teased as she did it again. Beca giggled, then grabbed Emily’s hand before she could do it again.

“I’m just a little bit sensitive there, that’s all,” Beca said quietly, letting go of Emily’s hand. The young girl smiled and bit her bottom lip, running her finger along Beca’s side once more.

“DUDE!” Beca grabbed ahold of Emily’s hand as it made her way down her sides. “This is massage time, not tickle-Beca-time.”

“Sorry, you’re just so cute when you squirm,” Emily confessed, muffling a giggle as she put her hand over her mouth. Beca rolled her eyes and laid back down.

“Shut up, nerd.” The older girl rolled her eyes but tried to hold back a smile. Beca hated being called ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’, anything mushy really. But Emily thought Beca was the cutest girl ever, and her laugh was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

But Beca could never know that. She’d think Emily was weird and she did not want to risk that.

Emily snapped out of her thoughts and continued massaging, focusing on the knots in Beca’s back. There were a lot of them, but every time Emily worked one out, she was rewarded with a sound of reassurance from Beca.

About 45 minutes later, Emily was done and Beca felt a lot better. She had never been this relaxed in her life. Emily made her feel completely comfortable, comfortable with someone actually touching her, which if you don’t already know, she doesn’t really like.

“Damn Legacy. I think you should rethink your major. Massage therapy is calling your name,” Beca uttered, grabbing her shirt and sliding it back on. Emily smiled, happy that she pleased the senior. “Seriously, I owe you big time.”

“Well maybe next time, you can do me,” Emily said, but immediately wished she could take it back, realizing how it sounded. Her eyes widened as she studied the look on Beca’s face, which looked….not scared like the younger girl expected.

“How did you just manage to make that sound so wrong?” Beca erupted in laughter and a moment later, Emily joined in. Within seconds, the girls were bent over, hands on their stomachs, trying to control their laughter, but the more they looked at each other, the more they laughed.

Eventually, they calmed down and just sat and looked at one another. Emily’s eyes glistened from previous tears that coated her eyes and Beca thought she looked so beautiful in that moment. She found herself leaning in, closing the space between them. Emily stiffened at the connection of their lips but immediately sunk into the kiss. Beca’s lips were soft against her own, not that she was surprised. The way they moved in unison, you would think they did this all the time.

The two pulled apart, Emily chasing Beca’s lips as they parted, desperately wanting more.

Beca cleared her throat, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Emily sat there, confused as well. “Will you excuse me?” The younger girl got up and quickly walked to the bathroom, locking the door as soon as she entered.

Back in Emily’s room, Beca laid flat on her back on the bed, still wondering why she did that. Emily probably didn’t like it, the way she ran out of the room. But little did she know, the tall girl was in the bathroom, smiling like a big idiot.

She couldn’t believe Beca Effin Mitchell just kissed her. She wasn’t complaining, just wishing there was something more.


	10. "You’re welcome to stay, but remind me why I’m the little spoon in my own bed?"

Beca is a grump.

Everyone in the Bella house knows it. The brunette claims it helps with her ‘hard-ass’ aesthetic. But in reality, it’s just her personality.

Many things make her grumpy, like waking up in the morning, or someone finishing her favorite cereal. Or in this case, her boss being, well, bossy.

Beca doesn’t take direction well, from anyone. Especially not someone who is a dick about it.

The Bella came home from work in a bad mood, as per usual. Instead of hiding up in her room, like she usually did, she tried to find the one person that could make her feel better; Emily.

The new Bella’s sunny and comforting disposition should annoy Beca. But it doesn’t, it usually helps put her in a better mood, especially on days like this.

The small girl marched up to Emily’s bedroom, finding the girl laying on her bed, reading a book. Beca walked into the room, making the younger girl look up.

“Hey Bec-woah, what’s wrong?” Emily noticed the frown and pout on Beca’s face. She sat up in her bed, putting her bookmark in the book so she won’t lose the page she’s on.

Beca didn’t say anything, she walked over and slumped onto the bed, crossing her arms. Emily moved to sit next to the girl, confused as to what was happening.

“Are you going to say anything?” Beca crossed her arms tighter, as she looked up at Emily. “I had a bad day.”

Emily grinned, Beca looked so cute when she was pouting. “Do you want to talk about it?” Beca shook her head and laid down on her back.

“Can I stay here?”

“Of course,” Emily said. Beca crawled under her covers, Emily following.

“Do you wanna cuddle?”

“No.” The young girl felt Beca wrap her arms around her, acting as the big spoon. A smile spread across her face, as she got into a more comfortable position, laying her head in the crook of Beca’s neck.

She looked up at Beca, “You’re more than welcome to stay here, but remind me why I’m the little spoon in my own bed?”

“Do you want to cuddle or not?” Emily chuckled, wrapping her arms tightly around Beca’s waist. The two laid there, Emily humming quietly as she drew circles on the small girl’s back.

Emily felt Beca’s breathing slow down, the small girl slipping into a deep sleep.

All Emily could do was keep humming, taking in all of Beca, as the two lay there quietly.


	11. "I work out a little"

Beca is clumsy.

You wouldn’t expect her to be. Usually, that’s all Emily, but she really isn’t the most stable on her feet.

Whether it’s tripping on air, or bumping into the corner of a table, the small girl is always getting hurt.

So when she trips over her own feet and sprains her ankle during Bella’s practice, no one is all that surprised.

“Beca, you’ve got to be more careful!” Chloe typically scolds any of the girls when they get hurt. Apparently she “can’t have anyone injured because we need everyone to be in top shape for Worlds.”

Obviously, no one listens.

Just a couple of weeks ago, Jessica fell off of a ladder and landed right on her back, causing her not to be able to do anything properly for a few weeks. She was behind in practice, and it screwed everyone’s timing up.

Last week, Stacie got a concussion from playing basketball with some of her friends.

These girls are actual walking caution signs.

“Chlo, don’t worry,” Beca replied as she tried to stand up, “my ankle is fi-hineee.” She immediately fell right to the ground, clutching her bruised ankle. “Shit.”

Chloe threw her hands up in frustration. “God, Beca, you are so clumsy! You’re like a baby deer who’s learning to walk!”

Some of the girls chuckled at that comparison but stopped as Chloe shot them death glares.

“Hey!”

The redhead rubbed her face, trying to think of what to do. She turned to the group, eyeing each girl. “We need someone to carry Beca back to the house. There’s no way she’s going to be able to walk.” Each of the girls looked around at each other, seeing if anyone would volunteer.

Suddenly, Emily walked up to the small girl and scooped her up bridal style. Her bulging arm muscles came peeking through the sleeves of her crop top, glistening from the workout.

“Woah, Legacy, when the hell did you get so strong?” Beca clutched onto Emily for dear life, afraid of being dropped. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she stared at Emily’s biceps.

Damn…

Emily’s eyes met Beca’s, who was as red as a tomato by now.

“I work out a little,” Emily responded nonchalantly. Yeah, “a little.”

“Okay Em, you alright to walk her all the way home?” Emily nodded as she started for the door with a very red Beca draped in her arms. Some of the girls hooted and hollered and whistled at the two, which only caused to increase Beca’s blush, as she hid her face in the crook of Emily’s neck.

Slowly but surely, the girls made it safely back to the house without anyone else getting injured.


	12. “My shower’s broken but I’ve got a date tonight could I possibly use your shower please?”

f you know Beca, like at all, you would know that most of her time is spent in her little apartment, usually working on mixes and trying to avoid human interaction. It’s not that she didn’t like people, she just can’t handle them most of the time.

Well, except for a certain someone.

A tall, leggy brunette that happened to live three apartments down from Beca was another story. Needless to say, Beca was pretty much in love with this girl. The only problem is, the two have only talked maybe two times since she’s moved in.

This girl, Emily, was just so adorable and oh so beautiful, and usually, Beca doesn’t go for girls like her, but there’s just something about the way that Emily smiles that makes Beca weak at the knees, oh boy.

Both times that the girls had interacted, Beca was an awkward mess. She doesn’t know if it was Emily’s beauty or that fact that a girl like Emily was talking to her that was throwing Beca off of her game, but man, she couldn’t get a word out without stuttering. Emily found it quite funny though.

A knock at the front door interrupted Beca’s thoughts. She was quite confused as to who would be knocking on her door on a Saturday night. She slowly made her way to the front, unlocked the latch and opened the door.

Oh, speak of the devil.

A flustered Emily stood in the doorway with a towel around her naked body and a book bag in her hands.

“Uh, hi?” Beca looked at the young girl, trying to keep her eyes on Emily’s, avoiding anything below the girl’s face.

“Beca! I’m so glad you answered your door,” Emily exclaimed. She seemed stressed.

Beca nodded slowly, a slight frown appearing on her forehead. “Yeah, um, what can I do for you?” The tall girl sighed heavily and walked into Beca’s apartment without permission, but of course, Beca didn’t care.

“Well, my power went off in my apartment, and along with that, my shower broke. The landlord said he can’t fix it until Monday. Do you think maybe I could use your shower and get ready here?”

Beca stared at the tall girl, not paying attention to anything she was saying. All she could think about was that Emily was standing in her apartment…in nothing but a towel.

Beca, focus.

“Um, yeah s-sure. That’s fine,” Beca stuttered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“Really? Thank you so much, I totally owe you one,” Emily said frantically with a smile on her face. Beca nodded and smiled back, and within seconds, Emily was off to the bathroom.

//

“So, what are you getting ready for?”

Emily looked up from her mirror to find Beca standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Oh! It’s a date. My friend set me up with this girl, and I’m totally nervous about it,” Emily explained.

The small girl nodded slowly, carefully watching Emily as she applied her eyeshadow. It was kind of fascinating. Beca was never really great at doing her makeup, and the tall girl made it look so easy.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Where are you guys going?” She didn’t mean to pry, but Beca couldn’t help herself. The girl she liked was going on a date with someone else, of course she wanted to know everything about the evening.

“I think she said something about a carnival. Honestly, I don’t even want to go on this date,” Emily said as she put all of her makeup back in her bag, “I only agreed to it because my friend was so excited about it.”

“Yikes, that sounds horrible, going on a date just to make your friend happy. If it were up to me, I wouldn’t even go. Screw that.” Emily giggled.

“I wish I could do that; I’d rather do anything but this tonight.” Emily looked into Beca’s eyes. The small girl was wearing an empathic smile. The two stood, staring into each other’s eyes, Beca glancing at Emily’s lips every so often.

Emily broke her gaze with Beca, clearing her throat. “Um, I just gonna get changed now,” She whispered. Beca nodded and closed the door behind her as she walked out of the bathroom.

What the fuck was that?

//

“Thanks again for letting me get ready here,” Emily spoke as Beca walked her to the door.

“No worries. You look really nice. Whoever this girl is, she’s really lucky.” Emily smiled.

“Thank you, Beca. Maybe we can hang out sometime, you know, properly. We could get some coffee or something?”

The small girl broke out into a smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d really like that.” Beca proceeded to open the door and watched as Emily stepped out of her apartment. The tall girl turned to take one last look at Beca, shooting her a wink as she started down the hallway.

“Good luck!” Beca shut her door, biting her lip to keep from smiling like a big idiot. Did that really just happen?


	13. So Happy

Whether it’s the sunrise or sunset, Emily loved watching the sky change colors. Something about the reds and pinks and yellows painted across the sky made her calm, serene. It’s one of her favorite things to experience.

Lucky for her, she is one of the only girls in the house that had an outside space connected to their bedroom. Often, Emily will wake up just before the sun rises and go out to her balcony in the Bella house to watch the world wake up, and would get back home just in time at night to see it go to sleep. She lived for this kind of stuff.

Once the young girl started dating co-captain Beca Mitchell, she knew she wanted to experience a sunrise with Beca, and although it was impossible to get her out of bed that early, Emily was determined.

The clock read 6:45 a.m. as a loud noise filled Emily’s bedroom. After quickly turning it off, the girl rubbed her sleep-filled eyes and peered to her right. A sleeping Beca laid beside her, hair touselled and unruly, a little bit of dry drool on her cheek. Emily smiled at that, how messy yet peaceful Beca looked as she slept.

Emily slowly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Beca, and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. There was no way Beca would wake up to watch the sunrise if coffee was not involved, so Emily brewed enough for the two of them, plus Stacie and Chloe, as the two would soon be waking up shortly to get to their early morning classes.

After adding sugar and creamer to her coffee and two splashes of milk into Beca’s, the tall brunette made her way up the stairs and back into her room. She set both mugs of coffee on her nightstand and looked at Beca. She had changed positions since Emily had left.

Emily crawled back into bed and started shaking Beca slightly, trying to wake her.

“Five more minutes,” mumbled Beca, as she turned to face the wall. Emily chuckled and shook her harder, Beca eventually opening her eyes. A smile appeared on her face. Usually, she was miserable waking up at ass-o'clock in the morning but seeing Emily’s face made her happy. Her whole day is brighter if she wakes up to see Emily.

“Morning,” Emily whispered, placing a kiss on the sleepy girl’s forehead. Beca hummed in response and yawned big. 

“I love waking up to you,” Beca whispered back.

“Me too. C'mon, let’s go watch the sunrise,” Emily whispered as she stood up and handed Beca her cup of coffee. Beca pouted but took the cup, along with a big fuzzy blanket, and followed Emily outside to the balcony. Emily sat in a chair she had set out, but seeing as there wasn’t another one, Beca made herself comfortable right in Emily’s lap. The small girl scrunched herself into a ball and cuddled up into Emily’s side, as the tall girl wrapped one arm around Beca.

It was still dark outside, but slowly, colors started appearing on the horizon. The two girls sat quietly, listening to the birds chirping and watching the sky.

“Fuck, I’m so damn happy right now Becs,” Emily said, looking at Beca, realizing that the small girl had fallen right back to sleep. Emily chuckled and wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend, enjoying every second of this.


	14. "You're my everything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Depression

Beca had no idea how it got to this point.

She promised herself it wouldn’t get bad again. But people break promises and eventually, it escalated into something much bigger.

Depression has been something that Beca had been struggling with for a majority of her life. She realized she had it when she was 12 when her parents divorced. The girl would spend all day in her bed, not moving, not eating, not talking, to anyone. She didn’t care that she was falling behind in school, or that her friends were concerned for her. She didn’t care about anything, not even music, which she loved, a lot.

When she was 15, her depression hit an all-time low. She was failing school, barely ate unless someone forced her. Beca had lost so much weight; you could see her bones showing through her thin, pale skin. She was lost, and she had no idea how to get herself back. How to get her life back.

Luckily, her parents realized what was happening and took her to a doctor. There, she was prescribed depression pills and was referred to a therapy group. The pills helped a ton, but the therapy group was a waste of time, at least that’s what Beca thought. She didn’t want to sit with a bunch of strangers talking about how miserable they all were, let alone talk about her problems. Like everyone else, she thought she didn’t need the stupid group to get better.

So, she relied on music to help her get through the day. Slowly but surely, she began mixing and writing songs and eventually went back to school. She got her grades up, and while they weren’t all A’s and B’s, it was a start. Her depression had subdued, but never entirely went away.

During college, her depression relapsed and Beca slowly started slipping back into her old habits. Not eating, or sleeping or studying. Never leaving her dorm unless it was for class.

Beca had come to terms with the facts that she most likely would have to be on medication for the rest of her life. She also knew that she would be judged for it.

She convinced herself that no one wanted to be friends with the girl who has depressions, who has to take pills just to get out of bed in the morning. It made her mad that everyone was so judgemental, but that’s the way the world works.

Everyone thinks that if you take medication, you’re somehow broken and less of a human being. That your value is less because of the pills. But Beca thinks that it takes strength to realize that sometimes to get better, you have to rely on something other than “just trying to be happy.” Not everyone can just go to therapy and expect to be okay. It doesn’t work that way.

In order not to get hurt, she built walls inside of her. Walls so high and strong that nothing and no one could get past them.

Nothing and no one except Emily Junk.

//

Beca met Emily on her first day of junior year. The freshman was doe-eyed and excited to begin college. The best years of your life, right?

Wrong.

Beca was immediately attracted to the girl’s intense brown eyes that felt like they were staring into her soul. She had beautiful long brown hair and extremely dark eyelashes. Her smile was refreshing, different. When she smiled, everyone around her felt happy. It was very reassuring.

Almost immediately after meeting this girl, Beca started to feel more like herself again. She didn’t know how Emily managed to get Beca out of her funk, but she did, and Beca was forever grateful.

It didn’t take long for the two to begin hanging out. A few coffee or ice cream dates here and there, usually after class, for the first few months. They would constantly text each other, never going a day without talking.

They would study together, watch movies (even though Beca wasn’t a huge fan, she couldn’t say no to Emily), went on walks. Slowly, Beca felt herself develope feelings for Emily. She hadn’t seen it coming, and Beca tried to hide it for the longest time, until one day, Emily revealed that she liked the older girl as well.

Beca was over-the-moon happy. She couldn’t believe she had someone like Emily. Actually, she couldn’t believe that someone was willing to deal with the mess that is Beca Mitchell.

But Emily liked Beca just as much as Beca liked her and that’s all that mattered.

//

Close to the end of Beca’s senior year, she decided to try and go off of her depression medications. She was having the time of her life with Emily. She felt normal again, like she could actually be happy and function without the pills.

Unfortunately, that’s not how it works, especially not for Beca.

Soon, she started having major anxiety about what she was going to do for the rest of her life. Graduating is a big deal. She was about to take her first step out into the real world, and Beca had no idea what she was doing, like at all.

Quickly, she started falling behind again, spending most of her days in bed. She started pushing away Emily, and while she hated how she was acting, Beca didn’t know how to stop it.

Emily hadn’t heard from Beca all week, despite calling and texting her every day. She stopped by Beca’s dorm to see if she was okay.

The tall girl reached Beca’s dorm and knocked on the door. She didn’t hear anyone inside, but she knew Beca was in there because Emily saw the older girl’s car in the parking lot. She knocked again, louder this time in case Beca didn’t hear her the first time.

Still nothing.

Luckily, Emily had a key to her girlfriend’s dorm, so she quickly took it out and unlocked the door. Walking inside, she saw Beca laying in her bed under the covers with her eyes closed and massive headphones on her ears.

Emily made her way over to Beca and tapped her shoulder. Beca’s eyes shot open and quickly widened as soon as she saw Emily standing there.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Emily quickly exclaimed as Beca slid her headphones off of her ears.

The older girl shook her head, “You’re fine.” Emily took a seat next to Beca, who scooted closer to the wall so Emily could fit on her bed.

The two sat in silence as Emily stared at Beca and Beca stared at her hands in her lap.

“Are you alright? You haven’t returned any of my calls or texts; I was beginning to worry.”

“Why?” Emily frowned.

“Why what?” Beca shook her head, chuckling a little. “Why were you worried about me?”

“Because you’re my girlfriend and I care about you? Where is this coming from?” Once again, Beca shook her head.

“Nevermind, don’t worry I said anything,” Beca muttered as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Emily moved closer to Beca and took ahold of her hands.

“Beca, what is going on with you? Did-did something happen?” Beca slid her hands out of Emily’s hold and climbed out of bed. The tall girl stayed sitting, her eyes following Beca as the older girl started pacing.

“Nothing happened Emily, I’m fine,” Beca said as she stopped moving, her arms crossed. She was wearing a frown, and a little vein started popping out in the corner of her forehead. It always made an appearance whenever Beca got mad or frustrated.

Emily got up and walked over to her girlfriend, who wouldn’t dare to look at her. “No, you’re not Beca. Please tell me what’s wrong,” Emily pleaded.

“I SAID NOTHING, CAN YOU JUST LET IT GO?” Emily had never heard Beca raise her voice at her like that. She saw tears welling up in the small girl’s eyes and immediately, Emily wrapped her arms around Beca, holding her as tightly as she could without crushing her. Beca broke out into sobs, letting all of her tears flow out. Beca never cried, ever, and especially not in front of people.

The pair stood in the middle of the room, Emily holding Beca, as the older girl cried into the tall girl’s shoulder, desperately holding onto her girlfriend.

Eventually, Beca’s crying died down until she was whimpering, as Emily rubbed small circles into Beca’s back in efforts to try and calm her down.

Emily had no idea what the hell just happened but seeing Beca that way made her sad. Beca was in pain, and she so badly wanted to take it all away.

Beca released her grip on Emily and backed away from the embrace. Quietly, she whispered, “Am I broken?”

That broke Emily’s heart. So much. The tall girl took Beca’s face into her hands, looking into the girl’s stormy eyes.

“No, don’t you dare say that. You are not broken, you hear me?” Emily spoke firmly, yet calmly, making sure Beca knew what she was saying was true. The small girl nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist.

“You’re my everything. You have no idea how badly I wish I could fix all of this for you. I love you so much Beca,” Emily whispered, resting her chin on Beca’s head.

“I love you more.”


	15. "Do you wanna cuddle or not?"

Beca is a grump.

Everyone in the Bella house knows it. The brunette claims it helps with her ‘hard-ass’ aesthetic. But in reality, it’s just her personality.

Many things make her grumpy, like waking up in the morning, or someone finishing her favorite cereal. Or in this case, her boss being, well, bossy.

Beca doesn’t take direction well, from anyone. Especially not someone who is a dick about it.

The Bella came home from work in a bad mood, as per usual. Instead of hiding up in her room, like she usually did, she tried to find the one person that could make her feel better; Emily.

The new Bella’s sunny and comforting disposition should annoy Beca. But it doesn’t, it usually helps put her in a better mood, especially on days like this.

The small girl marched up to Emily’s bedroom, finding the girl laying on her bed, reading a book. Beca walked into the room, making the younger girl look up.

“Hey Bec-woah, what’s wrong?” Emily noticed the frown and pout on Beca’s face. She sat up in her bed, putting her bookmark in the book so she won’t lose the page she’s on.

Beca didn’t say anything, she walked over and slumped onto the bed, crossing her arms. Emily moved to sit next to the girl, confused as to what was happening.

“Are you going to say anything?” Beca crossed her arms tighter, as she looked up at Emily. “I had a bad day.”

Emily grinned, Beca looked so cute when she was pouting. “Do you want to talk about it?” Beca shook her head and laid down on her back.

“Can I stay here?”

“Of course,” Emily said. Beca crawled under her covers, Emily following.

“Do you wanna cuddle?”

“No.” The young girl felt Beca wrap her arms around her, acting as the big spoon. A smile spread across her face, as she got into a more comfortable position, laying her head in the crook of Beca’s neck.

She looked up at Beca, “You’re more than welcome to stay here, but remind me why I’m the little spoon in my own bed?”

“Do you want to cuddle or not?” Emily chuckled, wrapping her arms tightly around Beca’s waist. The two laid there, Emily humming quietly as she drew circles on the small girl’s back.

Emily felt Beca’s breathing slow down, the small girl slipping into a deep sleep.

All Emily could do was keep humming, taking in all of Beca, as the two lay there quietly.


	16. Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was crying while writing this, thinking about all of the animals in shelters. if you’re going to get a dog or cat, pls pls pls adopt! there are tons of animals that need good homes!
> 
> also, this is kind of sad, so sorry if thats not what you expected, but I’m kind of in a sad mood so this is what I produced lol

“Beca, LOOOOOK!”

A spacious room caged dozens of dogs, some large, some small, puppies and old dogs, all looking for homes. Emily had always known she wanted to adopt dogs when she got older and could afford to take care of them, instead of buying from breeders. She had volunteered at an animal shelter for three consecutive summers while in high school, falling in love with all of the animals there. So naturally, when Emily and her girlfriend Beca moved in together, the first thing Emily did was begged Beca to get a dog with her.

“Emily, calm yourself, you’re going to scare them,” Beca said, putting a hand on the small of Emily’s back. Luckily, after numerous attempts to persuade Beca to get a dog, Emily got her way…as per usual.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited!” Emily bounced with joy. Beca beamed at her girlfriend, who couldn’t get any cuter. The older girl loved seeing her girlfriend happy, so if getting a dog was the way to do it, then so be it.

The two split up, looking to find the perfect dog. Beca made her way toward a cage housing a pitbull, one that seemed a little beaten down. It had healing scars all over his body, mostly all over his face. The poor dog was hiding in the corner, scared of the girl that was squatting in front of its cage. A paper posted outside of the cage contained all of the information on the animal.

“Hi uh,” Beca said, taking a look at the name,“ Milo. How you doin’ buddy?”

The dog lifted its head and cautiously brought himself to Beca, as she stuck her fingers inside the cage. Carefully, she scratched the dog’s face, managing to not touch his scars.

“Aww, you poor guy. Someone didn’t take good care of you, huh?”

Milo closed his eyes, relaxing under Beca’s touch. Something about this dog pulled at Beca’s heartstrings, as a single tear fell from her eye.

“Don’t worry Milo. You’re going to go to a good home, where someone takes good care of you,” Beca whispered, wiping her cheek. She stood up, looking around to find Emily sitting beside a cage with a small Shih-Tzu.

“Beca, this dog is so cute, I love her! Did you find one you like?”

Beca looked behind her shoulder at Milo, who was looking at her with sad eyes. “Yeah, I think I did.”

The two walked over to Milo’s cage, both squatting.

“This is Milo. I think I’m pretty much in love with him,” Beca said, reaching to put the dog. Emily smiled, letting Milo sniff her hand before petting him.

“What happened to his face?” Beca shrugged.

“I don’t think his previous owners were very kind to him.”

Minutes passed of the two girls sitting outside of the cage, taking turns petting Milo.

“Emily, we have to get this dog. We can’t let him stay here,” Beca said, looking at Emily with pleading eyes. The young girl grinned, then nodded.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

Beca turned her head to look at Emily. “Really?”

Emily nodded, looking back at the dog. “He seems like a good dog. He doesn’t deserve to be in here.”

The older girl smiled at her girlfriend, her heart growing ten times bigger.

“When did you turn into such a softie?” Emily teased, as Beca lightly shoved her shoulder, laughing.

“Shut up nerd.”


End file.
